


White Ribbons

by minakim



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Childhood to Adulthood, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Innocence to Kink, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Park Jimin as a young child.  As you grow up together your relationship develops both literal and figurative ties that bind.  </p>
<p>Work in progress.  Tags will be updated as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games Begin

One summer day, when you were five, your mother tied little white satin ribbons to the ends of your braids. You loved how they looked against your dark hair. You reached up to touch them; rubbing them between your fingers, they were silky and soft. You felt pretty. That was the day you met Park Jimin. 

You were playing at the neighborhood park. It was your turn to go down the slide. You sat down and pushed off. You felt your hair tug sharply on both sides of your head just behind your ears and your head jerked back for a moment before you continued down the slide. When you reached the bottom you turned around. Looking back up the slide you saw a smiling boy dangling your white ribbons between his fingers in each hand.  
“Give them back!” you shouted. Still smiling, he shook his head “no” and stuck his tongue out at you.

You waited for him at the foot of the slide. He looked reluctant to come down now, but the boy behind him gave him a shove and down he came.  
“What’s your name?” you demanded as he reached the bottom.

“Park Jimin.”

“Pleeease, give me back my ribbons Park Jimin” you requested, trying your best to mind your manners.

He looked down, rubbing their soft satin silkiness between his fingers for a moment before shoving them into his pockets. “No,” he replied quietly. He grinned at you, stuck his tongue out, and then he ran away.

You saw him several more times in the park that summer. Even though you caught him staring and smiling at you, you always avoided him. Even though you loved them, you never let your mother put ribbons in your hair if you were going to the park to play. Jimin never approached you again. 

In the fall, on your first day of school, your mother tied little white satin ribbons to the ends of your braids. Your teacher welcomed you into her classroom. “Your braids are very pretty with those white ribbons,” she commented as your mom left. You smiled proudly up at her. You loved those white ribbons.

Engrossed in play as the other children arrived, you were startled when you felt one of your braids being tugged at. Spinning your head, you pulled your ribbon out of the grasping fingers of none-other than Park Jimin. “You’re not getting this one,” you huffed as you stomped away to the safety of your desk. You saw him stick his tongue out at you, but didn’t see the hurt expression on his face as he watched you leave.

You loved school. You loved getting ready for school every morning. You loved those white ribbons in your hair, especially since your wore uniforms and they were one of the few things you could do to look pretty. You did not love the way Jimin would constantly try to untie or pull the ribbons from your hair. You got good at avoiding him, sensing when he was sneaking up behind you, and turning at just the right moment to stare him down before he could get his grubby little mitts on your precious ribbons. Every time he was caught, he would scrunch up his face and stick his tongue out at you before pouting and turning away.

After a while, it became a game. A game you played all through elementary school.

When you moved up to middle school, you changed your hairstyle. You’d still pull it up sometimes, maybe a low or high ponytail once in a while, and when you did, you now added a slightly thicker, longer white ribbon. You still liked the way it contrasted with your hair, and it became an unconscious distraction for you to play with the silky ends when they dangled near your face.

There were more kids at middle school, more classrooms, so you didn’t see Jimin as often anymore. But once in a while, when you’d wear the ribbon, if he saw you, he’d give it a playful tug in passing, laugh and let his tongue peek out briefly and continue walking on with his friends. It seemed to still be a funny game to him.

One fateful Saturday after breakfast your mom announced she was going to drop you off at her friend’s house for the afternoon. Your dad was out of town and she’d made plans with a new friend. Neither of the moms wanted to leave their kids alone, so you were going to go over their house and spend the day with them.

You’d always been outgoing, so the plan wasn’t so terrible you thought to yourself, you might make a new friend out of it too. You put your hair up in a ponytail and tied on your trademark white ribbon.

Your mom was running late, as usual. So when you arrived, her friend gave you a quick tour through the kitchen, pointed out cabinets where you could find food, dishes, etc., then she pointed down the hall saying the boys were in the back room on the left, yelling out a quick “good bye” before rushing out of the house with your mom.

The boys? Your mom didn’t say anything about boys. Ugh. Ok. You knocked on the door, heard “come in,” so you did. Sitting on the floor playing video games was a cute young boy nestled in the lap of a boy about your age. The younger looked up at you quickly, said “hi” with a bright smile and returned to playing the game. The older boy played a few seconds longer before looking up. But when he did, ugh, it was Park Jimin!

“Ummm, hi Jimin,” you blurted out awkwardly, trying to hide your surprise.

“Hey, hi.” He sounded so friendly and natural. “Wanna play this new game we got?”

“Ummm, okay.” You sat down on the floor next to him. He described the objective of the game and how to move around, then handed you his controller. Luckily it wasn’t too complicated, and soon you were having fun with the game, and surprisingly with Jimin and his little brother too.  
You ended up laughing a lot and having a good time. Jimin was actually a pretty nice guy you decided as you watched him leave the room to get a drink. When he came back to the room he sat behind you. You were distractedly engaged in a double-player game with his brother. All of a sudden you felt your hair ribbon being pulled on, the bow sliding and becoming slowly undone. Keeping your eyes glued on the game, you questioned, “Why do you do that, Jimin?”

Silence. The pulling stopped.

“Hmmmm? Why have you always pulled on my hair ribbons?”

Jimin cleared his throat. “Mmmmm. When we were little, I noticed them. I thought they were pretty against your hair. Maybe because they stood out, I thought pulling on them would be a good way to get your attention.”

“But, it made me mad. It still does.”

“Yeah, but even if you were mad, at least your were looking at me; giving me your attention.”

Your heart jumped a little in your chest, startled at this subtle confession.

Pulling yourself together somewhat you replied, “How about, after today, we just be nice to each other. You don’t pull my ribbons. And I’ll look at you without being mad. Okay?” You finally glanced up from the game and back at Jimin.

“Okay,” he replied, smiling then quickly dropping his gaze to the floor.

The rest of middle school and the following summer you saw a lot of each other. Your mom’s had become good friends, so you spent a fair amount of time at each other’s homes. You both stuck to your word. You wore your ribbon, Jimin didn’t pull, you looked at him a lot, he looked back at you. You guessed you might have called each other friends if someone had asked.

When fall came, you went to different High Schools. Jimin had been accepted into a Performing Arts School for his dancing. You attended the local High School with a fantastic athletic program to support your running and swimming abilities. You were both so busy, you didn’t see much of each other anymore.

You’d kept in touch by texting, but that was the extent of contact you’d had in a long time. You were both very driven personalities, focused on your activities, you understood that about each other too, it was a commonality that bonded you. One day you mentioned to him you had a swim meet coming up on your birthday so you were probably just going to come home exhausted and go to sleep to celebrate your sweet 16! 

That evening, your teammate dropped you off at home after the meet, exhausted but ecstatic. Maybe you weren’t having a birthday celebration, but two first, one second, and one third place medal in individual events and a first in the team relay were present enough. Walking in the door, you were surprised to walk into a large bundle of white balloons. Smiling as you heard your family’s shouts of, “Happy Birthday,” your smile grew even wider as the balloons moved aside to reveal Park Jimin holding them.

“Couldn’t let you turn sixteen without any kind of celebration.” He smiled and handed you the bunch of balloons.

As you took them in your hand, you immediately noticed that instead of the typical plastic-y curling ribbon strings, the balloons were all tied and held together with the same white satin ribbon you wore in your hair when you were five. Jimin smiled his squinty smile at you and licking his lips he managed to subtly stick his tongue playfully out at you too. You suddenly noticed that Jimin had changed. He was taller, more mature looking, and wow, you’d even call him handsome. He still had the same smiling eyes though and that teasing personality. Glancing from the ribbons in your hand back to Jimin, you managed a knowing smirk at him before you were both swept off to the dining room to enjoy some birthday cake.

When the festivities were over, Jimin said his good-byes to your family and asked you to walk him outside. As you closed the front door behind you, he turned to face you. “I’m leaving for an audition in Seoul tomorrow. It could turn out to be something big for me. If so, I may not see you for a while…,” his voice trailed off. Clearing his throat, he pulled a small box tied with a white satin bow out of his pocket and handed it to you. Silently you opened it revealing a knotted loop of white ribbon with a flat sliver heart-shaped charm attached. It was engraved with the date and “PJM.” “Just something, uhm, for.., uh…” But instead of finishing his thought, he planted a slow soft kiss on your lips. Closing your eyes you began to melt into him, but as quickly as it began, he stepped back and it was over. “I have to go. Still have to finish packing.” He turned and left, leaving you speechless and confused.


	2. Blindfold Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin returns. You both discover ties that blind.

It was almost exactly a year before Jimin returned.

You agreed on a time to meet him the day after he got back. It happened to be your birthday. You wore your hair in a low ponytail at the nape of your neck, with a very wide white satin ribbon simply wrapped several times around and knotted over the band. You were getting too old for bows.

You arrived at his house, the same house you’d visited hundreds of times before, but this time you were nervous, for the first time ever. Jimin invited you in, and you almost immediately sensed no one else was home. He wrapped you in a big bear hug that took your breath away. “I missed you,” he breathed in your ear. You shivered. He noticed your hair and gave the ribbon a little tug. “Nice. Graduating up to a more sophisticated look I see.” He gave you a wink and a smile, released his hug, then grabbed your hand and pulled you into the living room.

You sat facing each other on the sofa catching up on everything. You had a lot to tell. He had more.

To you, his life in Seoul sounded undeniably exciting. You began to feel more and more self conscious as you recanted your comparatively mundane milestones of the past year; even more so, when Jimin’s eyes appeared to glaze over while you were talking. He caught himself, immediately apologizing and surprising you by saying, “Sorry I zoned out on you, I was just staring at you thinking how much more beautiful you’d gotten while I’ve been gone. And I was wondering what you’d do if I kissed you…”

“Why don’t you do it and find out?”

He leaned toward you, and like that birthday-night a year ago, he slowly and softly kissed you. You kissed him in return. 

“See, I don’t bite,” you joked.

“Mmmm, but I wouldn’t mind it if you did,” he teased back. He kissed you again, this time firmly and more purposefully; pulling you into him as he embraced you. Your kissing evolved from there into open mouths and pursuing tongues, wandering hands and lips; and soon you were tangled together, laying on the sofa out of breath and slightly delirious.

“Come with me,” Jimin exhaled as he grinned and sat up.

He wove his fingers through yours, leading you off the sofa and to his room.

Closing the door behind you, he hugged you close, you felt his warm breath at your ear and on your shoulder, it made you shiver. You felt his hands behind your neck, fingers struggling with the knot in your hair ribbon for a moment, before he released your hair from both the ribbon and the elastic underneath allowing your hair to spill free down your back. 

“Trust me?” he asked. You shook your head yes. “Then close your eyes.” You did.

You felt him gently drape your silky white ribbon over your eyes, pulling it around your head and tying it snugly behind. “Don’t move, okay.” You heard him softly rustling in front of you. Then he took your hands in his and placed them on his shoulders. Your palms gripped warm flesh, and you sharply inhaled when you realized his shoulders were bare. Your fingers blindly traced the graceful curves of his warm skin along his collarbone from shoulder to neck and back again. You unknowingly held your breath as you began to trail your hands down the front of his lean, muscled chest. He stepped closer and whispered in your ear, “I didn’t forget what day it was. Happy Birthday.” He hesitated, sounding shy and embarrassed, he continued, “ I’ve thought about you every day for the past year. I’ve thought about that kiss I gave you on your last birthday…it was over way too, um, well… For your birthday this year, I ummm.., I want to give you more, I want to give… myself to you, if you’ll have me.”

With a sharp inhale you bit your lip, smiled, and slowly, shyly, nodded yes. Jimin then slipped the ribbon blindfold gently off your eyes, letting it slide over the back of your hair drifting to the floor behind you. 

You gasped at how toned and gorgeous his upper body was. But what really caught your breath in your throat was the way he softly smiled back at you, his head tilted slightly, full lips slightly parted as he ran his tongue between them. He made you feel wanted and vulnerable; your legs felt weak and your heart beat faster.

“You’ll be my first. I just want you to know,” you whispered, blushing, eyes downcast - now unable to meet his.

His hand cupped your chin, tilting your head up so that your eyes looked into his. “Same for me,” he replied softly.

Much of what happened after that became a blur. Your foreplay was sweet, slow and tender; and as sexy and passionate as it could be between two young first-timers; ending up with you both panting, and tangled amongst his bed covers, naked and wanting.

As Jimin reached from his bed toward his nightstand drawer to grab a condom, you surprised the both of you saying, “No, it’s okay, you don’t have to do that. I want, this first time, to, ummm, well I really want to feel you and I want you to feel me too. You can pull out when you need to right…? (but it wasn’t really a question you were asking, it was more of a request, a plea almost) You can pull out before you come. I trust you.” The look on his face became inexplicably softened yet determined at the same time. You’d never seen his eyes get so big and wide before. 

Jimin hungrily gazed down at you, wide eyes drifting up and down your naked body. Your lean athletic build and toned body gave you no reason to feel embarrassed, yet you flushed with heat as he positioned himself between you legs. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I think it’s gonna,” he uttered with concern. 

“Yeah, probably,” you agreed. You bit your lip and let it slide slowly out from under your teeth. “But it’s okay. If it’s you Jimin, I know it’s going to be okay.”

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“I will,” you lied.

He moved himself into position to enter you. He rubbed the head of his twitching erection up and down the wet entrance to your heated sex. Neither of you could contain your initial gasps. Then his eyes locked on yours and he slowly pushed in, very slowly.

You felt heat and tingling; then something more like burning and sharp pain. You closed your eyes and tried to smooth out your facial expression. Jimin leaned in close and asked if you were okay. You lied again and nodded yes. He leaned closer and kissed you tenderly with his warm, soft lips. Your lips pushed back with more desire, more need for distraction, you parted them, allowing his tongue to slowly explore your mouth as your tongue swirled around and caressed his. Before you realized it, Jimin’s hips were still, resting against the backsides of your thighs, his length fully buried in your feminine depths. You kissed a little longer, but when you broke for breath, he panted huskily in your ear, “God, you feel so good! Is it okay if I try to move now?”

Feeling a little fear and a lot of determination, you replied in a whisper, “Yes.”

He began to move. It hurt. He moved slowly. It felt as if your insides were burning. He looked at you with concern. You mouthed back, “I’m okay.” He closed his eyes and began to establish a rhythm. You fixed on his facial expressions for some distraction. 

His eyes squinted adorably. A small wrinkle between his brows implied his focused concentration. His full lips were parted and slightly tensed; and every so often his tongue would appear and sexily swipe across the surface of one of them. He then dropped his forehead so that his soft bangs brushed against your chin and the middle of your chest as he began to quicken his pacing but also become more jerky with his movements as his sensitivity and pleasure increased.

For you the pain subsided to more of a dull ache, it was bearable. The sensations were not horrible, but sadly, they were not all that fantastic. You tried to focus on Jimin, curious as to what he might be feeling exactly. Moments later, his breath hitching, he grunted out, “Ahhhnnnh, I’m so close…” Separating from you and increasing the distance between your two bodies, he pulled out and brought his hips forward and over your abdomen. You reached down almost instinctively. Taking his cock in your small soft hands, with a snug grip, you slid them up and down his slippery length. Moments later you felt him twitch as his hips pulsed into your palms. You looked down between your bodies.

You both watched in captivated fascination as milky ribbons spilled forth from Jimin onto your belly. The irony of this image wasn’t lost on either of you.

Jimin eyed the black t-shirt he’d been wearing amongst the tangle of sheets. He used it to wipe off your belly and himself before silently collapsing half on you, half on the bed, then nuzzled his nose into the space between your ear and shoulder. You reveled in the warmth of his breath on your neck and the touch of his hand as his fingers absentmindedly danced up and down the length of your abdomen. You both laid there in silence for a few minutes before Jimin finally spoke.

“Thank you,” he started. “That was pretty great for me. And, I’m sorry baby, I know that probably wasn’t so great for you. But, I’d like to try something else to maybe make you feel better. If it’s okay with you…” he trailed off, gazing at you intently, waiting expectantly for your reply.

“Ummm, well, I’m pretty sore,” you replied.

“Please. I’ll stop if you want me to, just say the word. But I’d really like to try…”

“O-okay.” The word almost stuck in your throat.

Jimin got up from the bed. Standing there he took a quick scan of the room, and seeing what he was looking for, took a couple of steps and swiped your white hair ribbon off the floor from where it had dropped earlier. He returned and straddled your hips. “Do you trust me?” You nodded yes. “Then, let me cover your eyes again.”

He slipped the still knotted ribbon over your head and you closed your eyes as he slid it into place. Your heart was pounding uncontrollably, your breathing already speeding up and deepening.

“Try to relax,” he cooed in a deep soothing voice. 

You felt him backing down the bed, down your body, and when he reached your knees, he moved one leg at a time, going from straddling your legs to kneeling between them. You probably would have been more embarrassed if you had been watching the scenario unfold, but without your sense of sight your other senses were heightened and you were focused on details you would have otherwise missed. Your skin prickled as Jimin smoothed his hands down the tops of your thighs. Your ears heated as you heard him exhale heavily. You swallowed and your own mouth felt dry as you anticipated what was to come.

Jimin’s hands reached around behind your knees and gently pulled them upward and slightly wider. Then he slid his hands down your inner thighs and you felt him shift his weight, possibly coming to lying down on his stomach, yes, one of your calves lightly touched his shoulder. He brushed his forehead against your thigh, his thick bangs tickling the sensitive area, then he planted a very wide open-mouthed kiss on the same area. He began sucking, hard. It sent shivers up your spine to the nerves on your head making your scalp tingle. “Ahhhh, Jimin! No, don’t give me a hickey there!”  
He stopped, hot breath exhaling down your leg right into your exposed depths. “Okay, okay,” he replied. You felt a smile cross his lips as he pressed his closed mouth against you again. Moments later you felt his tongue, soft and wet, dragging it’s way from your thigh slowly toward… “O-o-ohhh, Jimin, wha…?” And before you could get your words out, the tip of his tongue was exploring your sensitive folds. Your fingers dug into the sheets as your head tipped upwards, your back arched, and your breath caught in your throat. You felt his hands firmly pull your hips back into the bed. “Unnnhh.” Your breathing became more rapid as strange and pleasurable sensations; slippery pressure, blossoming heat, and the imagery in your head of what Jimin was doing with his tongue played with your mind and body.

Then, he hit a spot. It made your toes curl, your legs tense, and you let out a small scream. You heard him almost growl in satisfaction before he ran the firm tip of his tongue over it again. “Ohmigod,” sprang from your mouth as you threw your head back grinding into the pillow beneath. You wanted to writhe beneath him, your hips tried to buck up of their own accord, but Jimin held you in place and began a relentless slippery attack on that spot until before you knew it you were half moaning half screaming and shivering uncontrollably until you couldn’t take it any more and you hoarsely rasped out, “Okay, okay, I’m good, stop, ohmigod, stop.”

Licking his tongue slowly up your belly, lightly nipping at one of your perky nipples, dragging past your clavicle and up the side of your neck with his lips, he came to rest alongside you. You felt a fingertip hook the underside of your white ribbon blindfold next to your nose and slowly drag it up your forehead and over the top of your head. You had to blink a few times to adjust to the light and regain your focus. When you could finally see clearly, all you saw was Jimin. Smiling. And one hand of his dangling the wide white ribbon, absentmindedly and playfully rubbing it between his fingers.

“Mind if I keep it?” he asked.

“It’s yours,” you replied, adding, “So am I.”


	3. Ties that bind

Jimin’s visit home wasn’t very long. Just five short days for him to spend time with his family and see his other friends. You didn’t have another opportunity to see him again alone, but he was all you could think about now. Like a powerful drug, he had you addicted and craving. 

The night before he was to leave, he called you. “Can I come over?” he asked.

“It’s kinda late, but yeah, it should be okay.”

“Well, I’m still packing right now, can I come later when I’m done? Ummm, it might be better if I text you and you just sneak me in. It might be pretty late. If that’s okay?”

“Uh, sure.” You’d have agreed to anything just to be able to see him one more time.

It was around 11:30 pm when his text came. Your parents had been asleep for maybe an hour, they slept pretty soundly so you weren’t too concerned, but you still needed to be stealthy. You let him in the side door, placing your index finger over your lips to signal him to be quiet, and led him to your room locking the door behind you. He immediately gave you a giant bear hug from behind, draping his chin over your shoulder and whispering in your ear, “I couldn’t leave without seeing you one more time.”

You craned your neck to face him and he planted a quick soft kiss on your lips. Before you could react, his hands were on your hips and he was turning you around in his arms, pulling you close, and really kissing you – slow and deep, and you were melting in his embrace. You boldly found the hem of his shirt and allowed yourself to run your fingers under it and up his back, tracing the dip of his spine all the way up and out to his shoulders. Then you dug the pads of your fingers into his muscular flesh and lightly raked your nails down the expanse of his back. Jimin let a low moan escape into your mouth. You slid your hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled his hips into yours, you both moaned together as you felt him stiffen against your thigh. His fingers wound through your hair clenching and unclenching in fists at the base of your neck. Suddenly he let go, made a little gasp and whispered, “What? No ribbon?”

“Ohhh, one might turn up,” you lilted back in his ear.

He pulled back to look you in the eyes; his own eyes curious and wide with one eyebrow raised and a crooked smirk on his lips.

“Come here,” you said as you maneuvered him to sit on the edge of your bed. You stood in front of him between his knees and reached down, lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. “Scoot back, lie down, get comfy with your head on the pillow,” you instructed him. He did as you asked. You crawled up his body and sat straddling Jimin’s waist and leaned over giving him a slow teasing kiss. He reached forward and gently wrapped his hands around your waist, just grazing his fingertips beneath your shirt and under the top edge of your jeans. He was teasing too. As the kiss lingered, you caressed him down the length of his arms and taking his hands off your waist and wrapping his fingers into yours, you slowly moved them alongside his body and up over his head. You held his wrists together with one hand pressing your weight into them while breaking your kiss to look Jimin in the eyes. He gazed right back at you, his eyes were wide and wondering.

Reaching behind your pillow you found the two ends of a long length of wide silky white ribbon that you had earlier tied to your slatted headboard. You pulled them out and over Jimin’s head into his view. Turning his head to look up, he saw where they were attached and how close his pinned wrists were to the knot; and a wicked smile crossed his face. Without a word, you began wrapping the ribbon in not-too-tight figure-eights around his wrists with a few wraps around the middle before completing a perfect beautiful bow that would hold Jimin’s hands in place quite securely. Looking down at him now, it was your turn to give him a wicked smile.

You slowly sidled backwards on your knees, rocking your hips seductively until you were propping yourself up over Jimin’s shins. He watched you intently as you lightly ran your fingertips up his chest from his waistband and back down again. Then you slowly ran your fingertips just under the waist of his jeans, grazing his taut belly, until your hands came together at his fly. You slowly unbuttoned and unzipped him, jaw dropping then forming a wide smile when you realized he’d gone commando. Slowly you eased his jeans down, helping to release his straining cock from it’s confines. With a little help from Jimin, his jeans were soon off and you were thoroughly enjoying the view. “Not fair,” he whined, “You still have all your clothes on…” 

You slowly pulled your own shirt off over your head, making a little show of it. Then you moved on to your jeans, and rid yourself of them as well. You could barely keep your eyes and hands off him as you laid down between his legs. Finding a comfortable position, you looked up at him, hands kneading his inner thighs as they worked their way slowly upwards, finally grasping his erection in both hands at the base and tilting him towards you. The first touch of the tip of your tongue to his already slick slit made him gasp open-mouthed with wide eyes as he watched you.  
You went to work swirling your tongue around his head several times before enveloping him in your lips and taking that first dive down his length. You found it quite a challenge to go down very far, so you employed your hands to help cover the distance with very tentative up and down motions and squeezes. After a few more tries, you had your mouth and hands coordinated enough to elicit rhythmic soft moaning sounds from Jimin. You continued on for a few minutes longer, trying different things with your tongue and lips, with suction and licking, with pressure and release, finding that you had to push down slightly on Jimin’s hips to keep him from thrusting too hard into your throat. “Unnnnnh, I want to touch you so bad,” he groaned. You slowly shook your head side to side. “Unh, unh,” you uttered. However, soon your jaw began to ache and you finally brought that segment to an end, much to Jimin’s visible disappointment.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t do that anymore,” you apologized. “But,” you began as you started to remove your bra and panties, “don’t worry, I’m not done yet.”

You crawled back over Jimin, trapping his twitching dick between his lower abdomen and your wet heat. Leaning over him, kissing him again, you slid a hand under your pillow and found the small square packet you’d put there earlier. Tearing it open while you slid your hips tormentingly up and down his hard length, you said, “I want you to be able to come inside me this time Jimin. I want to see if we can come together…”

“Mmmmm, I’d like that,” he breathed out raggedly, as you were clearly distracting him with your movements.

You slid back down his legs just far enough that you could employ your protective measures as Jimin watched in what his facial expression divulged as amusement. You slid forward over him and then, with a tip of your hips, back again taking Jimin inside you. You were so turned on and wet that there wasn’t any resistance much to the surprise of both of you. “Oh, God, you feel so good,” he groaned as he thrust up into you. You let out a surprised little yelp, bit your lip and leaned your head down to his ear. “You feel good to me too. It doesn’t hurt so much now, it just, it mmm (you moved back and forth on him a little), it just feels tight.”

“Hopefully that’s a good thing, for you… because it is for me.” He smiled.

“Well, let’s see then…” You began to rock slowly back and forth with your hips and move slightly up and down on your knees. Jimin’s eyes closed, he licked his lips. He ground the back of his head into the pillow, his chin jutting up toward the sky. You bent over to kiss it, and as your lips made contact, you felt the heat of that spot once again spark. “Ahhhh,” you squeaked. Jimin’s eyes shot open. He rocked back into you. “Unnnnh,” he groaned. You both worked into a rhythm that was building your mutual pleasure by the second.

On an exhale, Jimin moaned, “Pleeeese, untie my wrists. I wanna touch you so bad.” His low, rasping but honeyed voice completely melted any resolve you had to carry his bondage through to the end. You pulled the ends of the ribbon and the bow slid away. Quickly you unwound his wrists, and no sooner were they free, he grabbed your waist, and holding you firmly he thrust into you. You practically fell forward onto him, finding yourself face to face, the both of you biting down firmly on your bottom lips in an effort to silence yourselves. 

Jimin’s hands roamed your body freely, as if he couldn’t touch you enough, as if he had to cover every single square centimeter of your skin that he could reach, and you loved it, your skin burned and tingled under his fingers with every caress. You pushed yourself up to sitting again, wanting to prolong your time together, moving in ways that felt good but not too good, not yet. His hands caressed your breasts, fingers pinching and lightly twisting your nipples, you arched your back and thrust your hips forward in response, he groaned pulling his lips together between his teeth. It wasn’t enough; you both wanted more. He wrapped his hands around your back pulling you close again and you rocked yourself forward grinding ‘that spot’ into the base of his hardness.

You both buried your mouths into the other’s neck, nuzzling noses against earlobes, feeling each other’s moist breath and the tension of trying to restrain your sounds as you both writhed and rocked your bodies together. It wasn’t long before your bodies were both tensing with each thrust, the heat and pressure building within. You clawed at his shoulders, his fingers dug into the soft flesh of your ass, and finally your temples pressed together, mouths agape in silent screams as the tremors of release wracked through your bodies.

 

“Too soon,” you almost sobbed the words, “You’re leaving too soon.”


	4. Seoul Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jimin re-unite in Seoul, things get "accidentally" kinky.

Slowly, achingly, the months passed. Jimin kept in touch as best he could, but it wasn’t often enough. To keep your mind off missing him, you immersed yourself in your school work and sports. It paid off. Not only were your grades and test-scores at the top of your class; you’d qualified for nationals in swimming – and that meant traveling to Seoul for the competition in a month! 

As soon as you found out you sent Jimin a text. You both set to work, thinking desperately of some way for you to see each other while you were there. The only time he could probably sneak away would be at night, and only if he wasn’t rehearsing late or had some other work-related obligation. Both of you had hectic schedules and in the end it came down to relying upon luck.

The national meet was amazing to be a part of. You were excited and nervous, but it was hard to discern whether your feelings and emotions were solely a result of the competition or a combination of that and the possibility of seeing Jimin again. You and your teammates did well, no huge wins, but you did place 4th and 5th in two of your individual events respectively. You were happy and flying high on adrenaline when you sent Jimin a text on your performance. The rest of the day passed and you didn’t hear from him. Despite all you had to be excited about and grateful for, you couldn’t help but feel down.

It was pretty late, around 11 pm. You and your team had already gone out to a great restaurant to celebrate, returned to the hotel; and the coaches had already checked in on you and your roommate for the night. You were getting ready for bed when he called.

“Hi. Congratulations, sounds like you did great!” He sincerely sounded excited for you. “Do you think there’s any way I can come see you now? We were stuck in dance rehearsal all day long, but we have tomorrow morning off since we went so late. I could be at your hotel in about 45 minutes.”

“Yeah. That will be great,” you answered, almost unable to contain yourself. You’d worked out with your roommate that she would crash with your other teammates and cover for you if such an occasion as this were to happen. You winked at her across the room, and she started gathering up some things and called the other girls to let them know she was coming.

You showered, again, just to pass some time and slipped into the hotel robe, which you’d noticed right away when you checked in. It was white, like most hotel robes, and a light, soft-knit squishy-velvet texture with a satin collar and matching tie at the waist – reminding you of the satin hair ribbons you’d abandoned wearing months ago. Still, a smile crossed your face as an idea popped into your head. You wondered if Jimin would be up for it. You Googled something on your phone as you lay on the bed waiting…

You had dozed off to sleep, only to be awakened by a light knocking sound. You immediately jumped off the bed, springing to the door. Peeking through the peep-hole you saw the un-mistakable figure of Jimin cloaked in an oversized hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and dark sunglasses on. Opening the door, you reached out, grabbed his arm and pulled him in and into a hug that you never wanted to let go of. He hugged you back, hooking his chin over your shoulder and burying his nose into your neck and your long locks of cascading hair. 

After about a minute of silent standing and squeezing, he exhaled softly, “I missed you so much,” he paused. “My heart aches so badly when I think of you, all I can do is pour myself into my work to try and occupy my mind and body so it doesn’t hurt so bad.” He started kissing your shoulder over the robe, slowly moving across toward your exposed neck, up behind your ear; then he nibbled on your earlobe.

“Mmmmm. I missed you too.” His nibbling was SO distracting, but you wanted to let him know too, “Probably the only reason I made it to nationals and am standing here with you right now; is I had to do the same. Thinking of you hurt so much, all I could do was study and train to try to put you out of my mind.”

Your hands found their way to cup his soft flushed cheeks and you turned his full rosy lips into yours. You both immediately let your mouths open to the heat of the other’s, tongues exploring, teeth clashing then biting on each other’s lips, running out of breath and gasping for air not wanting to stop. Breathing was overrated, or was it?

Jimin’s hands began to roam, and seemingly only then did he realize you were wearing a robe. “Hmmm, heyyy. Just what did you think was going to happen tonight?” He teased. His hands were already in the process of undoing the knot at your waist. You noticed him absentmindedly letting the silky lengths slide between his fingers every now and then. Once he had the belt untied, he pulled it completely free of the robe with a snap. “What should I do with this now?” he asked with a sly grin.

“I have some thoughts on that,” you replied with just a hint of nervous hesitation in your voice. “But first…” You led him to your bed. “Have a seat. Let’s talk.” He sat down, actually scooting to the middle of the bed, looking slightly confused, but serious and ready to have a conversation. “Just kidding!” you giggled as you pounced on him sending him tumbling backwards laughing in surprise. 

You wound up straddling him, hunched over laughing into his chest. When you finally sat upright, he was smiling at you with a mischievous grin, and you realized your robe was hanging mostly open, with just-barely grazing coverage of your breasts. Jimin slowly ran his index finger from the cleft at the base of your throat, down the middle of your chest, over your belly button, then lightly hooked the lacy waistband of your panties and released them with a light snap, then ran his finger back up again. You were captivated watching him as he played with you. 

He brought his fingers around the back of your neck resting his thumb into the dip between your collarbones and gave a gentle squeeze. You let your head tilt back slightly, arching your neck and chest towards him, and you allowed the robe to fall back off your shoulders, down your arms, and pool on the bed behind you. “Mmmmm, my beautiful, I missed you,” you heard him say, your eyes closed as you were reveling in his touch.

Jimin pushed himself upright with his free arm and gently lowered you down backwards onto the bed, his one hand still cradling your neck. He ran his thumb up and down the pulse line at the side of your neck as he hovered over you staring into your eyes while biting down on his lower lip. His eyes then skimmed the surface of the bed, and finding the white satin robe tie, he picked it up, running the silky length through his hands allowing the loose ends to cascade over you. “Hmmmm,” he hummed through closed lips.

 

“Here, give it to me,” you reached for it and he relinquished it. You folded it in half, and taking the folded end, brought it around your neck and pulled the two loose ends through the loop like one might a scarf. Gently tugging the ends against the loop, you took up the slack, tied a knot and made a quick bow. “Present for you Mr. Park Jimin,” you stated.

“I accept.” Jimin practically tore his shirt off and threw it aside. A hand dove into his jeans pocket, pulling out a couple of plastic square packets, which he threw onto the bed. Then he quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers too. He reached down and swept your panties off just as quickly, pushing your knees up and settling himself kneeling between your legs.

You both gazed at each other, savoring the moment, hearts pounding full of youthful anticipation. Then Jimin leaned down bringing his hot mouth and soft open lips to your right breast, his right hand cupping the other, both caressing so lightly, so gently, it felt like butterfly wings fluttering against your skin. You instinctively arched your back up with a breathy gasp. He gently pushed you back down and continued his achingly delicate teasing. 

His right hand traveled up from your breast and began to fondle the bow at your neck while his lips and tongue divided their time between both your now-hardened nipples. You couldn’t help but squirm under him, your breathing becoming hitched and more ragged until you found yourself holding your breath in anticipation of his next move.

He shifted his weight back slightly freeing up his left hand, and slowly sank two of his fingers into your wet warm depths. Focusing now on his left hand, Jimin didn’t realize his right thumb had hooked over the knot at your throat and was pulling the ribbon taut against the loop and tight around your neck. You hadn’t really noticed either until you made to take a deep breath and found your airway constricted. You managed a small breath before being completely distracted by the sensations of his fingers working your insides and the heat blossoming at your clit as his thumb ran random patterns and pressure over it. You tried to breathe again, and found you couldn’t, but you couldn’t believe how intense and how quickly the cascade of pleasure was washing over you. Your eyes closed and the blackness you saw quickly filled with brilliant sparks of sliver as your entire body tensed and then went limp.

The next thing you knew, you were looking up at a very worried Jimin. “Ohhhh, thank God! Are you okay?” he asked as he stroked your cheek. You shook your head yes, still unsure what had happened. “I’m so sorry baby! I only realized when I looked up to watch you come, that I’d been pulling the ribbon tight around your neck. I don’t think you could breathe!”

It all clicked, and a smile crossed your lips. “WHAT are you smiling about? You scared the shit out of me!” he rasped. 

“It’s okay… I’m okay… I didn’t mean for it to happen that way, but I’m glad it did by accident anyway because I was scared to ask you to do it… And oh my God, it felt so good.” And oh my God, how were you going to explain this to him?

“What are you talking about baby? I don’t understand…”

“Well, not being able to breathe, it’s supposed to, mmm, ‘intensify’ the experience. I wanted to try it, but didn’t know if you’d want to. I mean it’s kind of a strange thing to ask and it can be dangerous… But you know I trust you, and I would have been okay with whether you wanted to try it or not. I really didn't do this on purpose! I’m sorry you got so freaked out! I’m so sorry… Did I actually pass out?”

“I don’t know what happened!” He sounded agitated. “It was only a few seconds really that you seemed to just go completely, uh, ‘out of it,’ I guess. When I realized I’d been putting pressure on the knot, I pulled the bow undone and loosened the loop and you opened your eyes a few seconds later.”

Jimin stared at you in silence, brow furrowed, for many seconds that felt more like minutes. Internally you cringed. Did you just cross a line that would ruin everything?

“Well damn. These ribbons really are getting us into trouble aren’t they?” He ran a hand over his temples and back through his hair. A barely-there hint of a smile appeared on his face. “Uhmm, how would you feel about helping me try it too?” He looked so bashful; you couldn’t help but smile big back at him.


End file.
